


IKEA is for Lovers

by FiccinDylan



Series: #SterekAppreciationDay [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #sterekappreciationday, Domestic, IKEA, M/M, domestic!sterek, ikea can be scary sometimes okay?, sterek, sterekappreciationday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay babe, I think that's it!" Stiles smiled brightly, "You did so good Lobo, and now we can go... if we can figure out where the exit is?" Stiles loved Ikea, but he knew for Derek is was a necessary evil, and only necessary because Stiles demanded it.  He wanted Derek's input on everything and while he'd planned on D's grumpiness, he'd forgotten Ikea's trademark of making it impossible to leave without seeing everything they had to sell.  Stiles exhaled... This was not going to go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterekismylife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sterekismylife).



> Fun, quick ficlet written to celebrate Sterek Appreciation Day on Tumblr. If I left out any tags let me know, but it's pretty PG.
> 
> Unbeta'd so please forgive. Comment if you like it!

 

"See babe?  It's not so bad now is it?" Stiles pushed a throw pillow into the shopping bag as he and Derek meandered through the crowded store. After nearly 2 hours of being trapped in a small confined and confusing space with _far_ too many people, Derek was past restless. From what he guessed, some of these people had been there for days, unable to find their way out.  Stiles could sense his werewolf companion's frustration and tried to soothe the situation before Derek caused a scene.

"Okay babe, I think that's it!" Stiles smiled brightly, "You did so good Lobo, and now we can go... if we can figure out where the exit is?" Stiles loved Ikea, but he knew for Derek is was a necessary evil, and only necessary because Stiles demanded it.  He wanted Derek's input on everything and while he'd planned on D's grumpiness, he'd forgotten Ikea's trademark of making it impossible to leave without seeing _everything_ they had to sell.  Stiles exhaled... This was not going to go well.

Derek was pushing the cart/bag hanging thing that held two full plastic yellow bags of wares ready for checkout.  Derek's eyes started to flash slightly as he attempted to decipher the signs.  Textiles were in one direction though he could have sworn they'd just come from there? And the arrow pointing to the showroom just pointed up but they were on the top floor so what the fuck did that even mean?

"Come on grumpy puss, this way!" Stiles grabbed the front of the cart pulling it and Derek back in the direction they'd come from. He figured if they could get to the front maybe they could cut over to the checkouts from there. He was almost good until they got to the place where they'd grabbed the cart when they came in. There was no place to get through to the other side!  Then Stiles remembered grabbing the cart and having to go on a set of escalators that only went up.  

"Where are the down ones?”  He wondered out loud. “If you go up you have to go down, right?" He said this mostly to himself as he eyed the store being careful to keep one eye steadily on his mate.  "Der... Sweetie, how ya doin?"  

Derek was... not doing well.  He was sweating and started to pant angrily as his head jerked aimlessly trying to find an escape.  He went to a display and stood on it as though that would give him a better vantage point.  Stiles knew if he stayed like this they'd have to kiss their vacation to Jamaica goodbye since they'd have to pay so much for damages to this crafty store.  Stiles went into action.

"Der-bear?" Stiles shook his head and started again.  This would require firmness and concrete direction.  "DEREK!" He said, tightly yet calmly. Derek jerked his head in

Stiles' direction trying to pay attention but slowly giving into the frustration of his inner wolf.  Derek didn't move but began a low rumble, drawing the attention of a few passersby.  Stiles saw a child look at Derek and then scream open mouthed before running away.  A thought popped into his head and he decided to try a new tactic.  

He walked towards the display where Derek was crouched now as though he were about to transform.  Stiles reached out his hand palming Derek's chest and released his claws into it.  He flashed his golden omega eyes at Derek commanding his attention.  This wasn't traditional, and had Stiles been against another alpha, he would be shredded to bits by now, but Derek would do anything for Stiles and submitted instantly.  He whimpered slightly as he controlled his eyes and stood up.  Stiles pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"Derek, baby, what do you smell?"  Derek didn't answer because he knew the question was rhetorical, but he knew he smelled boredom, fear, frustration and aggravation.  He smelled sweat and concentrated colognes and perfumes.

"Keep smelling Derek, beyond that, what catches your nose?"  Derek inhaled deeply and caught some wood dust from the storage area, some dirt from where the potted plants were, and something else, something... sweet.

"Yeeees baby! I can see it on your face.  Those sweet, sticky cinnamon rolls!  Oh _God_ I wish I had one right now.  You know how much I love them don't you?  If I had one right now I bet you could ask me anything and I would do it to you- whoops, I mean _for_ you." Stiles pulled back and looked at his love.  Derek thought sticky sweet buns were too much of just that- sticky and sweet.  But when Stiles ate them they mixed with his natural saltiness causing a combination that Derek just had to gobble up.

"Babe, do you think you can get us to the cinnamon buns?" Derek nearly scoffed at the implication that there was something he couldn't do to please (and get pleased by) his mate.  He motioned for Stiles to get on his back and grabbed the two bulging yellow bags from the cart.  He took a huge inhalation and they were off.

"Whee!" Stiles yelled out and held on tight pointing forward as his man rushed through the rooms taking every twist and turn in their way.  Kids laughter and pointed while some other patrons considered what was happening.  

One man watched his husband compulsively choosing light bulbs, another lady witnessed her husband tersely thumbing through textile samples.  They caught each other’s eye and mentally made a pact to support each other through what came next.

The man quickly grabbed one of each lightbulb and hoisted his husband on his shoulder fireman-style as he jogged to catch up with Derek’s lead.

“Wait babe, I don’t know if any of these will fit the voltage for our lamp!”  The man shook his head, refusing to stop.

“Choose one!  We’re going, we’re getting out of here!”  The woman looked at her husband knowing she couldn’t hoist him up, but maybe….

“Hey!  I was about to look through those!”  Her husband cried out as he ran after his wife who’d grabbed the pile of textile samples the man was collecting.  “I gotta decide between the toile and the plaid!”

“Don’t worry honey, we can get them to make a sample page at the door!”  She ran -leading him away- victorious.  

Stiles heard some of the commotion and did a double take when he looked behind him to find a parade of couples following them to the exit!  One pregnant woman was even being pushed on a cart!  Stiles was bewildered at his new role of revolutionary leader.  His exodus of Ikea might make him legendary!  He couldn’t let them down.

“ONWARD DER-BEAR- I mean uhh.. DEREK!  ONWARD TO THE STICKYBUNS!”  The line behind them let out a war cry urging Derek to charge forward, undeterred by small things like blocking chains and rogue carts.  

And finally, around the last corner, the smell of the sticky buns from the cafe was thick in Stiles’ nostrils.  He dismounted Derek, grabbing the bags.

“Alright Derek, go get a dozen buns and I’ll go check this stuff out!”  Derek slowed just enough for a kiss before tearing towards the cafe.  Stiles joined his soldiers who’d found short lines and cheered openly and loudly as they began to checkout.  There were hugs and high fives and Stiles thought he may have seen a streamer or two.  At least that’s the way he’ll tell it to his grandkids.

“You and he were so amazing!”  One man says as his husband scans every lightbulb the store had to offer.  “What’s your name?!  I gotta blog about this!”

“Just call me Stiles, and that was my husband Derek.”  The young man nodded as he handed over the Visa and his IKEA frequent shopper card to settle the bill.  

“Stiles and Derek, I like that, has a nice ring to it.  Hmm.. Sterek?”  Stiles laughed.  He loved portmanteaus of celebrity names but never thought to do his and Derek.  He was really happy it wasn’t “ _Diles_ ”.  

“That’s awesome dude, thanks, enjoy the rest of your day.”  The man shook Stiles’ hand.

“Dude, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have one.  By the way, I’m Isaac, and this is my husband Scott.”  Scott was a cute kid with a crooked grin and a friendly wave.  “Would it be cool if we traded numbers?  I think you and Scott would get along and we’re new here so we’re always looking for people to hang with.”  Stiles nodded as they exchanged numbers.  Later the lesbian couple (Lydia and Cora) and the husband/wife couple (Erica and Boyd) and even the pregnant woman (Kira, there with her best friend Allison) all decided to meet that Friday for bowling.  Derek was going to hate this since he was pretty anti-social, but Stiles felt like this was going to be the beginning of something really cool.

Stiles blew through checkout and made his way to the cafe where Derek was waiting with a package of sticky buns and a cup of coffee for Stiles.

“Oh my God Derek, you’re the best, you have no fucking idea!”  Derek grinned as Stiles began stuffing his face with bready goodness and taking ginger sips of his coffee.  He glanced up at Derek who looked like a new man.

“Well look at you sweetie, I bet you’re feeling so good!”  Stiles finished off his sweet and started rummaging through the bags.  “We have the whole rest of the day to ourselves.  And I think I still owe you a favor so…. oh no, oh shit.”  Derek’s eyebrows furrowed as Stiles ran his hands through the bag obviously looking for something.  He looked towards the exit where his new friends were waving goodbye, and then back towards the shopping area where people suddenly seemed to be different shades of gray under the muted fluorescent lights.

“Oh!  Don’t worry babe, it’s nothing, it’s just that… uhh… we came in here for an extension cord and it looks like- you know I do this all the time!  I know exactly where the extension cords are but on the way I get distracted and then-”  Derek eyed Stiles carefully as Stiles _veeeery_ slowly started to get up and creep his way back to the shopping area.

“It’s just, we’ve been here 3 times in the last month and each time I forget until we get home and now we’re here so I remember and I”m so sorry please don’t divorce me _I love youuuu_!!!”  The last part trailed off as Stiles ran back into the battlefield to get his forgotten goods.

Derek didn’t see him for another hour.  

**Author's Note:**

> For @sterekismylife & @FDdotorg for organizing such a fun fun day!


End file.
